


Her Fault

by Thamys020



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Ell didn't mean it, Matilda is Effie Trinket because Effie, Maybe a 2-parter, Other, RIP tord, Tom is Haymitch, Tord dies, Tori the avox, Who else would fit Haymitch, before the story begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: There's a familiar Avox at the Capitol.And Ell of District 12 knows it's all her fault.





	Her Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go.  
> The dialogue is from The Hunger Games, I adapted it.

“Is there alcohol in this?” Ell asked. “That’s the last thing I wan--oh!” The blonde with horn shapes in her hair who was serving turned to look at her. “I know you!”    
The blonde’s grey and red eyes widened and she shook her head. Ell felt guilt pool in her stomach. 

“Don’t be silly, Ell. How would you know an Avox?” Tom says, pouring himself another glass. 

“They’re traitors.” Matilda chirped. “To the capitol.”    
“Oh, I--” Ell fumbled for the right thing to say. “She--”   
“Joan!” Edd says, coming to the rescue. “She looks just like her!”    
Of course this one looked as similar to Joan as a beetle does a butterfly. Joan was an auburn haired shortstack with black eyes, while this girl was tall and graceful, with mismatched red-and-grey eyes and some faint freckles. 

The girl left. 

When dinner was over, Ell headed to her room, only to be stopped by Edd. 

“Imagine finding Joan’s look-alike here.” He said. 

Ell rubbed her sleeves. 

“Have you seen the roof?” Edd asked. “It’s noisy, but it’s an excellent view.”    
_ No one will hear us talking.  _

Ell nodded. 

On the roof, Edd lead her to the gardens and sat down. 

“What happened?” He asked

Ell bit her lip.    
“I was out hunting in the woods. I was waiting for some game, and then I saw her. She was pulling a little boy along with her. He couldn’t have been much older than 10 or 12 and they looked like they had ran from the Capitol. Suddenly...all the birds fell silent. Except one. The bird whistled once and a hovercraft appeared and netted the girl, they also shot the boy with a harpoon. The girl screamed something, it sounded like ‘Tord’ it was probably the little boy’s name.” 

Edd shuddered. 

“She saw me when the hovercraft came. She yelled for help.” Ell wrapped her arms around herself. “I didn't help. I just stood there.” 

Edd grabbed her hands.    
“It’s not your fault.”   
But when Ell was under the covers that night, trying to hide from the accusing glares of the Avox girl she knew. 

It was her fault the little boy had died. 

It was her fault the girl had been mutilated. 

It was her fault that the girl was here in the first place. 

It was all her fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part, so if you want a second part let me know.  
> Kudos are food for my soul.


End file.
